


[Podfic] Every Night I Save You

by Emelye, Vonne



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Suicide, The Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emelye/pseuds/Emelye, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vonne/pseuds/Vonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John didn’t punch Sherlock, as everyone seemed to think he ought to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Every Night I Save You

**Author's Note:**

> All my gratitude to Emelye, for allowing me to play with her stories.
> 
> My first attempt at a podfic, so feedback is certainly appreciated.


End file.
